Carry you home
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le prodigieux Tom Riddle revienne. Encore moins Harry, étudiant banal à l'Université Godric. Et pourtant, pour une raison obscure, le beau brun semblait s'acharner sur lui en toute occasion, décidé à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Débute alors une guerre sans merci entre les deux jeunes hommes. HPLV ou [ Tom/Harry ] , Slash, UA, supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: Why me?

_**Bonjour chers amis, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic, qui j'espère vous plaira.  
Le premier chapitre est identique à un Oneshot que j'ai publié il y a longtemps.  
« Faits divers » pour ne pas citer. S'agissant d'un défi relevé sur un forum, je ne peux pas passer du format Oneshot à fanfic à chapitres et encore moins supprimer l'histoire. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de créer un nouveau support pour publier et aussi pour repartir sur  
de bonnes bases. **_

_**-**_ _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue. Les personnages demeurent propriétés exclusives de la formidable JK Rowling, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication. J'en profite également pour rappeler que c'est du HPLV (mon tout premier d'ailleurs ^-^), donc si vous avez du mal avec ce genre littéraire (les slashs ou boyXboy), il n'est pas trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Si ça vous tente, la version OS n'en contient pas._

 _ **Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Why me ?

 _ **« Tom Riddle, mort dans un tragique accident»**_

Un homme d'apparence svelte porta une tasse emplie de café noir à ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux le journal qu'il feuilletait avidement. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour engloutir une portion généreuse de la tarte aux oignons trônant sur une assiette face à lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre tandis qu'au même moment, un jeune homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, les yeux couverts de cernes et le visage fortement tiré par la fatigue.

Haussant un sourcil, il déclara :

-Oh toi, tu as encore veillé hier soir.

-Bonjour P'pa. Répondit seulement son vis-à-vis d'une voix endormie en s'installant en face du plus vieux. Il se saisit de la théière qu'il savait pleine et se servit lentement avant de s'abreuver du liquide chaud et de soupirer d'aise.

Puis, avisant le journal que lisait son père, il demanda :

-Alors ? Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Oh tu sais, dans les journaux, les bonnes nouvelles sont rares. Tiens, riens qu'aujourd'hui, à la une de tous les quotidiens, on annonce la mort d'un gosse de riche du nom de Tom Riddle. Depuis hier, on entend ça partout. La nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Ah ?

-Il serait mort dans un ascenseur en panne.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Déclara le plus jeune en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

-Pas étonnant, tu as tout le temps le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Comme ta mère à ton âge d'ailleurs! Déplora son père en secouant la tête et passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux noirs en pagaille. Il retira ensuite ses lunettes et les astiqua avant de poser un regard sérieux sur son fils.

-Tu sais, un étudiant en Droit se doit d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans la société. N'oublie pas que c'est une discipline très dynamique, et plus encore, il fait partie de ce que l'on appelle communément les sciences sociales.

Le visage de l'étudiant se rembrunit.

\- Ecoute, c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à ce mec mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? C'est un gosse de riche, il est mort et après ? Quelle influence sur le Droit et la vie en général ?

Un ange passa.

-Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'indigna son locuteur, surpris par tant de froideur. L'Harry qu'il connaissait aurait été triste en apprenant pareilles nouvelles.

Le nommé se pinça l'arête du nez et dit sur un ton d'excuse.

-Désolé, je… je suis un peu stressé par tous ces travaux personnels de la fac à rendre. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, en plus il y a encore les partiels… Et quand tu as commencé à parler de Droit, ça m'a rappelé tout ça.

Sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre, il se leva, expliquant qu'il devait partir se préparer au risque d'être en retard.

-Hé, mange au moins quelque chose! Le héla son géniteur. Mais trop tard, Harry était déjà remonté à l'étage.

Il soupira, résigné, et reprit une gorgée de son café à présent tiède.

 **oOo**

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'annonce du drame. La vie semblait avoir repris son cours, du moins c'était ce que pensait Harry.

Il descendit, un matin, prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours et ne fut guère surpris de croiser son père dans la cuisine, son habituel tasse de café devant lui et son journal _The Sun_ en main.

Harry se rabattit immédiatement sur le thé et l'assiette de bacon aux œufs, mangeant comme un affamé.

-Longue nuit de révision ? Devina son père, levant un sourcil amusé.

Il avala un grand verre de jus d'orange et répondit :

\- Ouais, j'ai presque pas dormi. J'ai trop la dalle! Joignant la parole au geste, il s'attaqua à un morceau d'œufs aux plats.

-Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

-Encore et toujours la même chose. Ils parlent du récent enterrement du jeune Riddle et de la passation de service qui va bientôt venir. Ça doit être la pagaille. Quand même, c'était le fils d'un riche industriel… Il était supposé reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale après ses études mais à cause de ce malheureux accident….

-Quoi ? Encore cette histoire, ils n'ont en pas marre ? Ça fait quand même une putain de semaine qu'ils nous soûlent avec ça ! Mais enfin, qui est ce Riddle ! Je l'entends partout, à la fac, dans les métros, dans la rue, à la télé, à la radio… Franchement les gens devraient penser à passer à autre chose. Sur ces entrefaites, il prit son sac à dos et quitta la maison. Il avait beaucoup à faire, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces futilités.

 **oOo**

 **Kensington**

Manoir Riddle

-Tom ! Tom ! Criait une femme d'âge mur, toute vêtue de noir en accourant vers un bel homme en peignoir, confortablement assis dans un luxueux fauteuil face à l'âtre de la cheminée où un feu doux crépitait fumant une pipe en lisant son journal. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau et reprit son souffle.

\- Mon ami, Tom est ici ! Déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de larmes à peine contenues.

La réaction de son vis-à-vis ne se fit pas attendre.

-Aurais-tu perdu la raison, femme? Ton fils est décédé, il n'y a point de Tom, tu divagues !

-Si, puisque je te le dis ! Je… Je l'ai vu ! Il était dans le salon juste en face de moi alors que je brodais une nappe! Notre fils ! Entends-tu ?

Son époux secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et balaya l'idée avec dédain, ça y est cette femme était bonne pour l'asile !

Il la regarda avec dégoût. Elle était là, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, rêches et pleins de nœuds…. Le corps malingre et tremblotant… Enfin, il n'était pas à proprement parler animéde tremblements, il s'agissait semblait-il de tics nerveux contractés depuis fort longtemps.

Riddle Senior la trouvait bien disgracieuse… Avant elle avait au moins la décence de dissimuler sa laideur, soignant parfaitement sa toilette pour lui plaire, à présent elle ne prenait plus cette peine. Depuis combien de jours ne s'était-elle pas coiffé ? Il l'ignorait.

Jugeant le sujet clos, il retourna à la lecture de son journal.

-Riddle… Tu ne me crois pas…

-IL SUFFIT MEROPE ! S'emporta-t-il. Tom est mort ! Entends-tu ? MORT !

Il déposa brutalement le journal sur l'accoudoir et retira ses lunettes avant d'adresser un regard froid à la femme qui se tenait face à lui.

-Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas faire venir le docteur Mulciber pour t'examiner… Oui je vais faire cela… Il doit te manquer quelques boulons…

-Son esprit est ici. Riddle!

A l'entente de cette phrase, il vit rouge. Et, ne faisant ni une ni deux, se leva et lui asséna un de ces soufflets qui vous laissent chancelant et désemparé tant pour sa violence étourdissante que sa cruauté. Une marque rouge agrémenta bientôt la joue pâle tandis que dans les yeux bleus transparaissaient toute la douleur, la détresse et la solitude d'une mère privée de son enfant.

-J'espère que ça t'aura remis les idées en place! Grinça-t-il, plein de haine. Ecoute-moi bien, et que ce soit la dernière fois que je te l'explique : Ton fils est MORT ! Accepte-le une bonne fois pour toute ! Il n'y a point d'esprit ! Cela n'existe pas ! Comment peux-tu croire à de pareilles sornettes!

Dernier avertissement Mérope, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce malheureux ! Une parole… une imbécilité de plus et ce sera l'asile! Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié les femmes crédules, superstitieuses. Elles sont d'une stupidité consternante. Que je ne t'y prenne plus.

La pauvre femme s'enfuit de la pièce, en larmes, arpentant les escaliers et parvenant finalement dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla tant bien que mal avant de se diriger vers son lit à baldaquin où elle se laissa choir. Sanglotant à s'en briser le torse.

-Tom… Tom… Ne cessait-elle de répéter, ouvrant son gros pendentif où un adorable bébé aux grands yeux bleus et les joues rondes souriait.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser se rendre à cette maudite réception, oh comme elle se détestait! Elle aurait dû le garder près d'elle, le priver de sortie, le protéger comme elle savait si bien le faire. Riddle, tout cela était de la faute de cet homme… Il avait fallu qu'il organise cette fête! Folle de rage et de douleur, elle empoigna de grosses mèches de cheveux, les arrachant presque.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme à la pâleur inquiétante la regardait avec un curieux mélange de rancœur et de pitié.

Ayant senti la présence, la femme se leva en sursaut et porta son regard larmoyant et désespéré vers le coin sombre près de la commode, mais toute présence semblait s'être évanouie.

-Tom !

Elle s'affala sur le lit et se remit à pleurer de plus belle avant de s'endormir, accablée par le chagrin. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué c'était qu'une photo particulière avait été déplacée près de son oreiller. Une photo supposée se trouver à l'intérieur de l'album familial du salon et qui n'avait donc pas sa place là, à cet instant.

Une photo où une femme souriait à pleine dent aux côtés d'un beau jeune homme d'apparence svelte, à la magnifique chevelure d'un beau noir lustré vêtu d'une toge universitaire tout aussi noire, d'une coiffe de diplômé et tenant fièrement un parchemin serti d'un ruban doré.

Elle n'entendit pas non plus cette voix si familière, au timbre froid, lui disant avec un rien de douceur:

« Portez-vous bien, Mère… »

Les journaux du lendemain annoncèrent le décès tragique de Tom Riddle Senior ainsi que celui d'un brillant étudiant en Management d'entreprise du nom d'Abraxas Malfoy, mort lui aussi dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le premier fut retrouvé dans ses appartements, pendu à un lustre, son corps recouvert de meurtrissures et démembré, tanguant dans le vide. Le corps sans vie du second gisait non loin de là, enseveli sous les décombres d'une lourde étagère remplie de livre, la tête complètement défoncée et retournée dans un angle étrange.

Les enquêtes allaient bon train mais l'auteur de pareilles monstruosités demeurait introuvable, et surtout inconnu.

 **oOo**

Harry éteignit la télévision, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il repoussa même son assiette de pâtes à la carbonara. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'allumer cette fichue télé ?

Il se saisit de son portable, décidant de se connecter sur son compte facebook pour se divertir mais, voyant dans les fils d'actualités les mêmes images écœurantes, il manqua de rendre.

 _ **« Qui a tué les deux Riddles ? »**_ Lisait-on.

 _ **« Les deux derniers représentants des Riddle, décimés »**_

 _ **« Quel avenir pour la Riddle Corporation. ? »**_

 _ **« Les Malfoys, menacés à leur tour ? »**_

 _ **« La veuve Riddle, dans un état critique**_ _»_

Harry se déconnecta et s'affala sur le canapé. Décidément la famille Riddle faisait beaucoup parler d'elle ces temps-ci.

Il devait s'avouer que cette affaire commençait sérieusement à l'intriguer. Surtout qu'ils étaient pas mal avancés dans le module d'Introduction aux Sciences Criminelles… Des stagiaires de dernière année avaient eu la chance de pouvoir accompagner les inspecteurs et officiers de la police judiciaire chargés de l'étude du sombre dossier. Les veinards!

Il eut soudain peur. Et si un assassin rodait dans la ville Londonienne ? Il était seul en ce vendredi soir, sa mère était en voyage d'affaire en Allemagne depuis un mois, son père, d'après le Post-It laissé sur la porte du réfrigérateur était parti aux funérailles d'Abraxas Malfoy. Armand Malfoy, le père de ce dernier était en effet un des plus illustres partenaires commerciaux de la société _Phenix_ pour laquelle il travaillait. En tant que Directeur de production, il fut envoyé pour représenter _Phénix SARL_.

Il était près de 22h30, il était supposé être déjà de retour, mais connaissant son père, Harry savait que ce dernier s'était -à n'en point douter- arrêté chez son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque le téléphone vibra au même instant, le faisant sursauter.

-HAAARRYYYYYYY

-T'es bourré.

-Devine où je suiiiiiis !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Chez Sirius.

-BINNNGO! hic, Rem et Pet' sont là aussi.

-J'appelle tout de suite Maman. Hahaha elle va te passer le savon du siècle !

-Hé sale traitre! Tu vas quand mêmepas faire ça à ton pauvre père ?

Des rires moqueurs se firent entendre.

-Bonsoir Harry! Entendit le brun. Il sourit à pleine dent en reconnaissant la voix de son parrain Sirius.

Puis, revenant à son père, il lui répondit d'une voix taquine.

-Je déconne voyons ! Et sinon, tu veux que je vienne te chercher là-bas ? Parce que vu ton état, je doute que tu puisses conduire…

-Pas la peine, je dooooorsici! Hic.

-Ok, cool.

Puis plus rien, ou tout du moins, quelques bribes de conversation s'échappant du haut-parleur alors que la voix enjouée de James Potter se faisait lointaine. Il put entendre l'homme raconter des blagues foireuses à ses comparses. Blagues qui réussirent étonnamment à les plonger dans la plus profonde des hilarités malgré leur profonde débilité; vrillant par la même occasion le tympan d'Harry qui dût éloigner l'appareil de son oreille pour ne pas finir sourd.

-Il pourrait au moins raccrocher correctement… Se plaignit-il avant de raccrocher et de ranger le téléphone dans l'une des poches de sa veste, avec toujours cette peur au ventre. Les images diffusées dans les journaux télévisés et sur les réseaux sociaux ne cessaient de tourner- de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus inquiétantes- dans son esprit fatigué. Devait-il téléphoner à quelqu'un ? Peut-être à sa copine, Ginny ? Ou… à sa mère? Il secoua la tête, il devait s'armer de courage. Hors de question de se rassurer en appelant des gens. Décidément il devenait parano.

Il haussa les épaules.

De toute manière qui s'en prendrait à un étudiant aussi quelconque que lui ? Issu d'une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste ? Il n'avait pas à y penser. Il ne risquait rien, il n'avait rien à avoir dans ces sombres histoires, lui n'était pas un riche héritier, ni un dirigeant d'entreprise... Aussi, il lâcha prise, occultant ces futiles questionnements de sa tête.

Et ce fut là son erreur…

Harry se brossa directement les dents, trop épuisé pour prendre une douche.

Il troqua ses vieux jeans pour un confortable bas de pyjama, et sa chemise, pour un teeshirt ample.

Il se glissa ensuite entre les draps et fixa le plafond d'un air absent, dans la sombre obscurité de sa chambre. Mais, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, il alluma la lampe de chevet et se résolut à lire quelques pages du oh, combien merveilleux « _The Valley of Fear »_ de Conan Doyle, son auteur favori, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, étendu sur le dos, son roman policier toujours en main et sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller moelleux.

Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un bruit de verre se brisant sur le sol. Il s'éveilla en sursaut, ou tout du moins tenta de se redresser avant de sentir des étaux froids se resserrer sur ses poignets.

Il se débattit sans succès, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on lui faisait. Et lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux, son sang se glaça.

Au-dessus de lui se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux noirs corbeau, à la peau lactescente, les pupilles d'un rouge sanguinolent. Un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres livides tandis que ses mains quittaient les poignets endoloris d'Harry pour venir étrangler férocement son cou. Une lumière aveuglante balaya les ténèbres tandis qu'un hurlement de terreur s'échappait de la gorge du jeune étudiant, déchirant le silence sépulcral de la petite chambre.

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Harry se réveilla dans un soubresaut, le corps trempé de sueur.

Il porta son regard paniqué sur le réveil à proximité, fort heureusement les chiffres sur le cadran étaient suffisamment grands pour qu'il puisse les lire sans trop de difficultés. Ses lunettes étaient introuvables, elles avaient dû tomber durant son sommeil. Il les retrouva sur le plancher et se dépêcha de les mettre. Il grimaça, sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il était 7 heures du matin. Il se leva mollement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

C'était quoi ce putain de cauchemar ?Piouf il avait eu la frousse de sa vie ! Il avait même failli se pisser dessus! Haha, quand il allait raconter ça à ses potes de la fac!

Il se lava le visage avec de l'eau fraîche pour remettre les idées en place, mouilla ses cheveux plus en désordre que jamais et porta enfin son regard sur le miroir.

Et, voyant son reflet, il blêmit. Son corps fut, quant à lui, animé de tremblements redoutables.

Autour de son cou… autour de son cou, presque incrusté dans la chaire… Des traces de doigts étaient visibles sur la peau laiteuse à présent striée de bleus. Ils étaient très fins et semblaient dotés d'une force formidable.

Bon sang… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qui lui avait fait cela ? Et pourquoi lui ?

Il ne comprenait pas… Et cela le terrorisait d'autant plus.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il a été à votre goût. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. Il me reste juste deux, trois choses à modifier. Vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine. :-)**_

 _ **Allez, à bientôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrière Satan!

_**Bonjour, voici le second chapitre, mes excuses pour le retard.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue et l'image de couverture. Les personnages demeurent propriétés exclusives de la formidable JK Rowling, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication._

 _ **J'en profite pour remercier mes deux bêtas MrsJudisor et ClaP74 qui m'ont été d'un grand secours et sans qui je n'aurais eu le courage de poster ce second chapitre.  
Je vous aime les filles !**_

 _ **Je remercie également mes reviewers, ceux/celles qui ont suivi ou ajouté en favoris.**_

 _ **Ça m'a fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 2 :Arrière Satan !

Harry partit sans prendre son petit déjeuner, il était suffisamment en retard comme cela. 7 heures… pourquoi s'était-il levé si tard ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu ce fichu réveil qui aurait dû sonner  
à 3 heures du matin ? Hermione allait le tuer, il n'avait pas fini la seconde partie de l'exposé qu'il s'était engagé à rédiger. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. A l'instant présent, Il se sentait groggy.

Il ne se rappela pas s'être préparé, s'être lavé, et encore moins avoir ramassé ses affaires pour aller en cours.

Il était dans un tel état de choc…

Ses amis… Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à ses amis ou il allait devenir dingue!

Il grimaça lorsque son cou lui lança et remit son écharpe en place. Purée, ce n'était pas un cauchemar… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Quelle était cette chose ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Tout à ses réflexions, il avait raté l'arrêt de bus de plusieurs bons mètres, l'obligeant à rebrousser chemin à pied. Quelle journée décidément !

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'imposante façade de l'Université Godric apparaissait enfin devant ses yeux.

Il traversa l'immense cour pavée et fleurie au pas de course, s'engagea dans le hall, évoluant à travers une foule compacte jusqu'à finalement atteindre l'amphithéâtre numéro III où le cours de Droit civil avait commencé une heure et demie plus tôt.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et tenta de passer inaperçu, mais ce fut peine perdue, à peine s'était-il installé sur une place du fond qu'il se fit interpeller par le professeur.

Tous les regards convergèrent automatiquement vers lui. Les uns compatissants, comme ce fut le cas de ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, d'autres encore, indifférents ou satisfait en ce qui concernait Justin Finch Fletchey, lequel n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que Ginny l'ait préféré à lui. Alors quoi de plus jouissif que d'assister à l'humiliation en direct de son rival en amour ?

-Monsieur Potter, savez-vous quelle heure il est ? Demanda l'enseignante d'une voix douçâtre, ayant décidé de remettre à plus tard la longue explication d'une loi ancienne, refermant son épais volume. Toute son attention était à présent rivée sur le brun hirsute.

-Je… Je suis désolé madame Umbridge. Pour des raisons indépendantes de moi-même, j'ai dû quitter la maison moins tôt que prévu…

\- 90 minutes de retard monsieur Potter… Continua-t-elle, ignorant ses piteuses tentatives d'explication et esquissant un sourire méprisant. Pourquoi ne pas rester chez vous tant que vous y êtes? Visiblement vous n'avez pas envie d'étudier!

-Je veux étudier! La preuve je suis tout de même venu malgré mon retard. Se défendit Harry avec véhémence, ne supportant pas les grotesques accusations.

Lui ? Ne pas vouloir étudier ? Il ne faisait que ça d'étudier! Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille alors qu'il s'investissait tant dans ce qu'il faisait. Non mais quelle mégère!

Le visage de la femme devint aussi rose que l'ensemble chic dont elle était vêtue. Sa main potelée s'abattit violemment sur le bureau, réveillant au passage quelques étudiants endormis tels que Dean Thomas et Padma Patil.

-Il suffit! N'aggravez pas votre cas monsieur Potter. Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire monter en conseil de discipline pour manque d'assiduité et insolence envers le corps professoral. Les règles sont là pour être respectées figurez-vous! Quand un cours est prévu à 7heures, vous êtes supposés être là à 7 heures tapantes et non à 8 heures et demie! Si vous n'avez pas encore compris cela et bien changez de filière ! Le Droit n'est peut-être pas fait pour vous ! Maintenant sortez d'ici, vous perturbez le cours.

-Mais…

-Hors de ma vue! Hurla-t-elle, plus rouge que jamais en tapant du pied. Vous ne serez autorisé à assister à mes séances qu'après présentation d'une lettre d'excuse avec pièces justificatives à l'appui, expliquant votre retard. Vous me rédigerez également une seconde lettre où vous vous excuserez pour votre comportement irrespectueux envers ma personne. Et bien entendu, elles seront visées (1) par le Doyen et comporteront la signature de vos parents. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Harry ne protesta plus et ramassa prestement ses affaires. Ce fut le moral dans les chaussettes qu'il quitta l'amphi III… Quelle horrible journée décidément !

A peine était-il sorti que Dolorès s'exclama d'une voix enjouée à l'intention des étudiants restants.

-Alors, où en étions-nous?

Mais personne ne fut en mesure de lui répondre. Pas même Hermione.

 **oOo**

-Quelle mégère celle-là! S'exclama Ron, avant de mordre rageusement dans un cheeseburger géant.

-Au fond ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faut toujours qu'elle exagère, cette conne. Disant cela, Harry ramena sa petite amie, Ginevra Weasley -affectueusement blottie contre son torse- plus près de lui. Trouvant dans sa présence un réconfort sans précédent.

-Mais c'est tellement injuste, murmura-t-elle. Arriver en retard, ça arrive à tout le monde. Même aux profs!

-Ginny a raison. Renchérit Hermione. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus compréhensive. J'ai trouvé la sanction particulièrement excessive. Un simple avertissement aurait amplement suffi plutôt que de priver un étudiant de quatre heures de cours!

-Ah c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! Etre dispensé de sa matière est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Harry on échange ? Proposa Ron.

Le concerné se contenta de rire sous cape avant de boire une gorgée de son thé glacé.

Il faisait un temps radieux dehors, et ils avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble dans un des nombreux parcs du campus. Harry était heureux de partager ce petit moment de détente avec ses amis. L'incident avec Umbridge l'avait pas mal agacé mais à présent c'était chose oubliée, il lui suffirait de rédiger ces maudites lettres et le problème serait réglé. Ce n'était pas des conneries pareilles qui allaient le déprimer longtemps. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, ça ne le surprenait pas. Dolorès était de ces profs intransigeants qui ne toléraient aucun retard, effectuant des contre-appels comme à l'école, comptabilisant les absences… En somme, la plaie de tout étudiant, toute filière confondue.

-Heureusement que j'ai pas fait Droit finalement. Déclara Ginny d'un ton badin.

-Ouais, t'as bien fait sœurette. Approuva Ron en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione s'essuya lentement les commissures des lèvres avec une serviette avant de se tourner vers le jeune Potter.

-Mais j'y pense Harry, tu ne nous as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu étais en retard ?

Les autres acquiescèrent.

La mine grave, il leur narra alors sa mésaventure… Comment cette chose s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait étranglé… Combien il avait eu peur et mal

 **oOo**

« Et donc il y a eu une espèce de lumière aveuglante et après il a disparu. » Termina Harry avant de prendre une rasade de thé glacé.

Un silence tendu s'en suivit puis ses amis éclatèrent communément de rire. Ah qu'elle était belle l'amitié ! Songea-t-il avec colère.

-Tu nous fais marcher, c'est ça ? Réussit à demander Ron entre deux spasmes.

-Mais pas du tout! S'offusqua le brun. Je vous dis la vérité! Un mec m'a étranglé hier soir! Il avait une peau très pâle et… et ses yeux étaient rouges vifs!

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas possible Harry, tu as dû faire un cauchemar…

-Hermione a raison, Ry, je suis sûre que c'est à cause de cet horrible roman que tu continues à lire avant de te coucher. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter. Regarde, ça te donne des hallucinations!

-Non, Ginny, je te jure que c'est pas ça. Et n'insulte pas « The valley of the fear », c'est un livre vraiment passionnant.

A cette phrase, la nommée leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, admettons que ce soit vrai… Commença Hermione les sourcils froncés, et l'index posé sur le menton dans un signe de réflexion. Comment aurait-il fait pour s'introduire dans ta chambre… La fenêtre était-elle ouverte ? Et ta porte alors ?

-Elles étaient toutes fermées. Soupira Harry, la mine défaite. Quant à ma porte, je l'avais verrouillé de l'intérieur.

-Bah voilà c'était un cauchemar donc ! Conclut Ron avec désinvolture.

-A moins qu'il ne soit resté caché la journée durant et qu'il soit finalement sorti de sa planque pour m'attaquer à la tombée de la nuit ! Il savait sûrement que je serais seul à la maison cette nuit-là !

Face au regard dubitatif de ses amis, Harry grinça des dents et retira furieusement son écharpe rouge à rayure jaune, dévoilant ainsi son cou strié de marques sombres par endroit.

Hermione retint son souffle. Les yeux bleus de Ron, quant à eux, s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Harry ! S'exclama Ginny, effleurant les hématomes. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Ouais vieux, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Bah c'est ce que je me tue à vous expliquer depuis des heures ! Quelqu'un m'a étranglé la nuit dernière je vous dis!

-Le type aux yeux rouges ? Demanda Ron, les sourcils levés.

-Oui ! Lui !

-C'est pas possible Harry… répéta pour la seconde fois Hermione, d'un air songeur. La porte et la fenêtre étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur à ton réveil, tu l'as dit toi-même. Comment il aurait pu s'échapper? En plus tu as dit qu'il avait disparu. Es-tu sûr de ne pas t'être étranglé pour une quelconque raison?

-Quoi? Mais putain ! Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil !

\- Ry, Hermione a raison, il se peut que tu te sois infligé ça tout seul.

Harry détestait quand Ginny prenait ce ton, elle allait encore lui sortir ses baratins sur les troubles maniaco-dépressifs et la psychanalyse en général. Les deux étant ses sujets de prédilection.

-Tu subis trop de pressions, tu devrais te détendre un peu. Je pense que tu souffres de troubles psychosomatiques.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait !

« Manger léger au dîner pourrait être une solution. Exit les pâtes, et tout autre aliment huileux, ça rend la digestion laborieuse et puis ça provoque un sommeil agité. »

Le jeune homme soupira, vaincu. Au final peut-être avaient-elles raison… Il s'était probablement fait ça tout seul.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, et bien il devait être sacrément fêlé. Comment expliquer ces agissements autodestructeurs, autrement ?

-Bon puisque le sujet est clos, parlons sans plus tarder de notre exposé d'Histoire des Idées politiques. Décréta Hermione. Elle sortit en même temps son laptop puis se tourna vers le brun.

«Tu as ta clé USB sur toi j'espère ? Tu sais, pour me transférer ta partie ? »

Le concerné esquissa un sourire contrit.

-Justement à ce sujet…

-Oui ? L'incita Hermione d'une voix menaçante, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment.

-J'ai heu… Comment dire… J'ai pas encore fini en fait.

Elle se leva tandis que ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs.

-Bon sang Harry ! Je te rappelle qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux jours ! Ah je savais que j'aurais dû tout faire moi-même!

Harry et Ron roulèrent des yeux. Hermione était réellement insupportable quand elle s'y mettait.

-Ça va, y a pas mort d'homme. Relativisa le brun.

-Je te promets qu'il y en aura si cet exposé n'est pas fini à temps ! Promit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Harry eut soudain peur. La jeune femme ressemblait à une furie avec sa crinière brune -plus en désordre encore parce qu'elle avait passé ses mains dedans sous l'effet de l'agacement -et ce regard colérique.

-C'est bon Hermione, calme-toi, je vais la finir cette fichue partie, j'ai déjà fait des recherches, il ne me reste plus qu'à synthétiser.

-Encore heureux !

Hermione récupéra le sac en bandoulière de Harry et tira son propriétaire par le bras, l'entraînant semblait-il vers la bibliothèque. Il tenta de rebrousser chemin mais la prise sur sa main se raffermit.

-J'ai même pas fini de manger! Protesta-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, tu viens avec moi ! Répondit Hermione d'un ton ferme.

« Neville et Lavande non plus ne m'ont pas encore envoyé leur part ! Rah ! À ce rythme on ne pourra pas faire beaucoup de répétitions. » Continua-t-elle de marmonner.

Sa colère s'amplifia lorsque se retournant, elle remarqua que Ron était en train d'escalader le mur de brique qui les séparait de la rue, dans une vaine tentative de fuite.

-RON ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla-t-elle. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sérieux les gars !

L'interpellé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tel un enfant docile, il ramassa son sac à dos tombé sur le gazon et rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches.

Le brun envoya un regard de pure détresse à sa petite amie qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais celle-ci se contenta d'agiter dramatiquement un mouchoir blanc en signe d'adieu.

Croisant les jambes, elle regarda le trio partir, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres roses puis sirota tranquillement son verre de limonade, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de son temps libre. Dieu qu'elle adorait le département de psychologie, c'était si merveilleux de n'étudier que le matin. Cela lui laissait le temps de se consacrer à ses recherches et de traîner avec son frère et sa bande chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

 **oOo**

Harry enregistra son texte long de quinze pages sur la clé d'Hermione, la lui rendit et se laissa enfin aller sur le dossier de son siège.

Il en avait enfin fini avec cette foutue partie. S'il avait encore eu suffisamment de force, il aurait fait vingt fois le tour du stade en hurlant qu'il était le meilleur. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de s'étirer et de bailler tandis que la jeune femme lisait minutieusement son travail, se permettant même de modifier ses phrases. Pas qu'il en avait grand-chose à faire, il avait fini sa part, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, c'était son affaire !

Il remarqua le regard désespéré de Ron qui n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa rédaction. Il aurait aimé aider son frère de cœur mais Hermione avait été catégorique: chacun pour soi. Ce que Harry trouvait assez bête étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un travail collectif. Peut-être pas si bête que ça finalement au vu de l'inégalité des efforts fournis au sein du groupe.

-Hermione, c'est vraiment injuste ce que tu fais là. Se plaignit Lavande Brown, cessant de taper sur son laptop d'un beau rouge criard.

-On se tait et on rédige! Fut la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Ou quoi? Répliqua Brown sur un ton provocateur.

Hermione leva lentement ses yeux du devoir d'Harry et lui lança un regard polaire qui la fit immédiatement frémir. L'étudiante retourna aussitôt à sa rédaction, les yeux brillant de larmes et les dents serrées.

-C'est la dernière fois que je me retrouve dans le même groupe que toi. Pétasse.

-Encore heureux. Et surveille un peu ton langage, tu fais honte à notre institution.

N'y tenant plus, Ron et Harry s'esclaffèrent.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Fit Hermione, haussant un sourcil.

-Mione tu es vraiment cruelle, tu le sais ça? Soupira dramatiquement le roux.

-Absolument! Plaida Harry.

-Je me demande si on ne devrait pas consacrer un sous-chapitre sur la dictature Grangerienne dans notre exposé, renchérit Neville Longdubat, parlant pour la première fois depuis des heures, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice.

La brune se contenta de rouler des yeux à la boutade, un demi-sourire scotché à ses lèvres, trahissant son amusement.

Neville lui tendit sa clé et ajouta : « En passant, j'ai fini »

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne reste plus que moi alors ! Gémit Ron. Enfin, Lavande et moi pour être exact.

-Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous dépêcher. Je vous accorde vingt minutes, pas plus.

Disant cela, la jeune femme régla l'alarme de son Smartphone pour être sûre qu'elle sonnerait, passé le délai imparti.

\- Quoi ? Mione, c'est abusé, je peux pas faire cinq pages en 20 minutes.

-Avec plus de volonté et un minimum de sérieux c'est tout à fait possible. Maintenant cesse de geindre et finis ta partie. Et ne pense même pas à plagier, de toute manière je le saurais. Je ne veux pas non plus d'un travail bâclé. C'est clair ?

-Oui madame…

-Je suis sérieuse Ron.

-Continue comme ça et tu vas finir comme Umbridge. Fut la réponse de ce dernier.

-Aucun risque.

Harry assista à l'échange, amusé, mais autant il voulait rester avec ses amis, autant il se faisait tard.

Et sa maison ne se trouvait pas de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est pourquoi il demanda à l'exigeante chef de groupe, s'il était possible de prendre congé. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme accéda à sa demande et lui souhaita même le bonsoir. Il fit un dernier signe à son meilleur ami qui le taxa de traître et de faux frère puis s'enfonça dans les couloirs en compagnie de Neville. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un couloir, Neville préférant comme à son habitude attendre sa petite amie, Luna Lovegood devant la salle de cours de cette dernière.

Quoi de plus étonnant, se disait Harry, il était presque 18 heures. Elle n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

Ce fut donc seul que le brun poursuivit son chemin. Il se retrouva bientôt au rez-de-chaussée. Mais à peine avait-il franchi la grande porte principale qu'une tornade rousse se jetait sur lui.

La reconnaissant, il répondit à son étreinte.

-Wow, je t'ai manqué à ce point? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Heureux malgré tout que sa copine l'ait attendu pour le retour.

-On va dire que oui. A ce que je vois, tu es encore en vie.

Ils se mirent en route.

-Oui, et je peux te dire que j'ai failli y laisser ma peau. Dorénavant tu pourras m'appeler « Celui-qui-a-survécu».

La jeune femme s'esclaffa et Harry ne put que la trouver sublime avec son visage ainsi baigné dans la lumière orangée du soleil couchant, et ses longs cheveux roux qui paraissaient de feu.

-Quel prétentieux. Dit-elle, roulant des yeux. Et Ron alors ? Est-ce qu'il est rentré ?

-Non, encore à la biblio, il n'a écrit que la moitié.

-Ha! Ça ne m'étonne même pas!

Harry fut surpris de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas pris l'itinéraire habituel. N'y tenant plus il demanda des explications à la rouquine qui lui annonça qu'elle l'amenait voir Horace Slughorn, leur médecin de famille pour la pièce justificative qu'exigeait Umbridge. Il ne chercha même plus à protester. Ginny était têtue comme une mule, dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, impossible de la lui ôter. Il espérait seulement que l'endroit ne serait pas trop bondé sinon ils risqueraient d'attendre longtemps.

Arrivés à Harley Street, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un immeuble d'allure vétuste. Et sitôt refermée la porte extérieure, un hall minuscule se révéla. Ils le traversèrent rapidement et s'engagèrent dans un sombre couloir menant à une lourde porte d'acajou portant le nom du médecin. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, la salle d'attente était déserte.

La secrétaire les annonça rapidement et les fit entrer dans le cabinet de consultation où un petit bonhomme au ventre proéminent les attendait, installé derrière un vieux bureau de chêne encombré de paperasses et divers instruments chirurgicaux qui mirent le brun quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Slughorn, après avoir entendu le jeune homme exposer brièvement son cas, accepta de lui délivrer un certificat médical. Pour plus de crédibilité, Harry avait choisi de modifier l'histoire. C'est ainsi qu'il lui expliqua qu'il s'était fait agressé dans une ruelle le matin-même en se rendant en cours et qu'il avait dû, de ce fait, rentrer chez lui pour prendre de l'argent car les voleurs avaient vidé son portefeuille avant de décamper.

-La sécurité est réellement déplorable de nos jours, regretta l'homme en secouant la tête. Personne n'est à l'abri… Riche ou pauvre! Tenez ! Regardez les Riddle et le jeune Malfoy !

Harry se retint de justesse de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Et merde, encore Riddle ! Y en avait marre ! Pour sa part, il l'appellerait volontiers 'Celui-dont-il-ne fallait-plus-prononcer-le-nom-car-ça-saoulait' !

Au moins une chose positive était ressortie de cette consultation: le médecin avait pu certifier qu'il s'agissait effectivement de marques de strangulations. Des clichés avaient même été pris pour servir de preuves supplémentaires.

-Il n'y est pas allé de main morte votre agresseur dites-donc! Déclara le docteur en écrivant rapidement une ordonnance.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Répondit Harry, riant nerveusement.

Horace lui avait prescrit une pommade à étaler sur la lésion, trois fois par jour jusqu'à disparition des affreuses marques.

Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le vieux médecin qui leur conseilla d'être prudents sur la route et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la pharmacie située sur le chemin en contrebas pour acheter le fameux baume.

Ceci fait, Ginny l'entraîna vers une grande surface, faisant fi de ses vives protestations.

-Ginny, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il se fait VRAIMENT tard ! Râla-t-il pour la énième fois tandis qu'ils parcouraient les rayons.

La rousse finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se procura plusieurs boîtes de thés aux vertus multiples et après seulement, ils purent quitter le magasin.

-Bois ça avant de dormir. Lui ordonna-t-elle sur le chemin vers l'arrêt de bus en lui tendant le sac de course plein à craquer.

-OK.

Harry attendit que la jeune femme monte dans son bus pour rejoindre le sien.

Arrivé chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de dîner et s'affala lourdement sur son lit après avoir retiré ses converses.

Bon sang qu'il était épuisé. Il reçut un message de Ginny lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et de son paternel, James Potter, lui expliquant qu'il resterait chez Sirius pour la nuit.

-Décidément quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent, marmonna-t-il, peu enchanté par la perspective de passer la nuit seul dans la vieille demeure des Potter.

Se rappelant des directives de sa copine, il s'apprêtait à redescendre préparer du thé mais il se ravisa aussitôt. S'il devait à nouveau affronter le criminel, il préférait que ce soit en toute possession de ses moyens. Hors de question de s'endormir! Il attendrait cette ordure de pied ferme et le coincerait. Il se voyait déjà le livrer à la police, ligoté tel un vulgaire saucisson. Ceci fait, ses amis cesseraient enfin de le prendre pour un dégénéré.

 **oOo**

Minuit sonna, et alors qu'Harry commençait lentement à somnoler, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Harry fit semblant de dormir, les sens aux aguets. Oh putain, ça recommençait. Cette fois ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il était véritablement éveillé, n'ayant pas bu la tisane de Ginny, persuadé de ne pas être atteint de troubles psychosomatiques comme l'affirmait sa petite amie.

Sa main, dissimulée sous les draps tenait fermement le taser que son parrain lui avait offert pour Noël l'an dernier. Il était prêt à en découdre et n'hésiterait pas à électrocuter son agresseur.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il ouvrit discrètement un œil, et eut tout juste le temps de voir une silhouette sombre traverser la fenêtre d'en face. Face à ce spectacle effarant, le visage du jeune homme devint blême. A mesure que l'ombre approchait, la température chutait, les lampes de chevet grésillaient.

Harry fut saisi d'un tremblement redoutable. Cette créature… n'était pas humaine… Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle était réellement passée à travers le mur! Ce… Ce devait être un esprit démoniaque, comme dans les films d'horreur qu'il matait avec Ginny durant les weekends. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prier comme le lui avait souvent recommandé sa grand-mère Doréa – en fervente chrétienne qu'elle était- lors des déjeuners en famille. Déjeuners en famille qui finissaient d'ailleurs presque toujours en querelles car James Potter supportait de moins en moins les longs sermons d'église qu'elle leur infligeait, les élucubrations concernant les forces du mal et les moyens de s'en défaire. Harry, à l'instant présent commençait à y croire. Sans doute avait-elle raison au final. En tout cas, même s'il n'y avait pas cru auparavant, il avait toujours défendu sa grand-mère contre la colère de James. Il était le seul à respecter la croyance de la vieille femme, à l'écouter prêcher même si ça l'ennuyait quelque peu.

Harry serra les dents, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose pour se défendre. Le taser ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre cette chose.

Se levant d'un bond, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un chapelet serti d'une croix en argent, cadeau de sa grand-mère lors de son baptême.

« Arrière, Satan ! » Hurla-t-il alors en brandissant le crucifix sous le nez de l'intrus, d'un air menaçant.

Le jeune homme aux pupilles écarlates se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un rire glacial.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis Satan, que tu peux être stupide! Lança-t-il, le regardant avec froideur tandis qu'un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres.

-Qu'… qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda Harry, qui se sentait soudain ridicule, ainsi agenouillé sur son lit, tenant le chapelet dans une main et le taser dans l'autre.

-Te tuer ! Lui répondit le soi-disant démon en se mettant à califourchon sur lui et le clouant sur le matelas.

Le visage diaphane se trouvait à présent à quelques millimètres de celui d'Harry. Tétanisé, il ferma inconsciemment les yeux, attendant sa mort, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop douloureuse. Mais au vu des horribles traces qu'il portait encore sur le cou, il en doutait. Oh de toute manière il était foutu, le crucifix n'avait pas fait reculé le démon, ça l'avait fait marrer oui! Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, ouvrant les paupières pour affronter courageusement sa mort, le jeune Potter ne s'attendait pas à plonger dans deux prunelles où se lisaient étonnement et colère.

Puis se ressaisissant, Harry se débattit comme un forcené.

-Lâche-moi ! Sale pervers ! Pesta-t-il.

La créature accéda à sa demande et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, semblant tout à coup perdue. Harry en profita pour masser ses poignets endoloris.

-T'es vraiment un malade toi ! déclara-t-il avant de se saisir cette fois de la mini statuette de la  
Sainte -Vierge et de la brandir à la manière d'un sabre.

L'entité ténébreuse leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse tomber, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi te dis-je.

Au même moment, la serrure tourna et la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas.

-Harry, mon chou, tu vas bien ? Demanda une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et les yeux aussi verts que la plus précieuse des émeraudes- en pénétrant dans la chambre désordonnée.

-Maman ? S'exclama Harry avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je… je croyais que tu ne rentrerais que dans une semaine? Déclara-t-il ensuite tout sourire, heureux de revoir sa mère.

-Mon travail là-bas était fini, je n'avais aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Et puis vous me manquiez…

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Ton père n'est pas là ? S'enquit-elle ensuite. Je ne le vois nulle part.

\- Non, il est chez Sirius.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis hier. Répondit le jeune homme, préférant dire la vérité.

Mécontente, Lily se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées

-Oh il va m'entendre! Promit-elle. Mais se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

-J'y pense Harry, J'ai cru entendre du bruit tout à l'heure? Il y a un problème?

-Heu, non, non, c'est rien, je… j'ai juste fait un cauchemar… Murmura-t-il tristement.

-Un cauchemar ? Raconte. L'encouragea Lily en s'asseyant cette fois sur le rebord du lit en compagnie de son fils.

-Oh c'est rien, j'ai rêvé qu'un fou m'étranglait. Il décocha un regard peu amène au jeune homme qui assistait silencieusement à l'échange, appuyé contre un mur et que sa mère visiblement ne voyait pas. Et c'était pour le mieux. Il ne voulait pas mêler sa génitrice à cette histoire, ne souhaitant pas la mettre en danger. C'était déjà une chance que la créature ne s'en soit pas pris à elle. D'ailleurs il l'avait prise dans ses bras dans le seul but de la protéger contre une éventuelle attaque et lorsque rien ne s'était produit, il avait fini par la relâcher. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de rester sur ses gardes.

La femme déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rendors-toi.

Le brun glissa lentement sous les draps, laissant à sa mère le soin de les remonter. Elle voulut éteindre les lumières mais son fils l'en empêcha.

-Bonne nuit Ry. Murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Bonne nuit M'man.

Elle sortit enfin de la pièce.

Un silence sépulcral s'installa peu à peu dans celle-ci. Harry porta un regard ennuyé vers le coin où se trouvait le jeune homme et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de ce dernier à quelque centimètre de son visage.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour atteindre le lit en si peu de temps?» Paniqua intérieurement Harry.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te tuer… Demanda, pour sa part, son vis-à-vis, les yeux plissés, le regardant intensément.

-Me tuer ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? S'indigna le brun à lunettes, cherchant par tous les moyens à éloigner son locuteur, ne supportant pas ce genre de proximité avec un étranger. Pas que ce dernier soit repoussant en soi, bien au contraire, il se surprenait à le trouver beau garçon, gracieux, ténébreux. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra tandis que ses pupilles émeraude s'écarquillaient de stupeur.

-Mais je te reconnais… Tu…tu es Tom Riddle ! Souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée en pointant un doigt tremblotant en direction de l'entité.

-Bravo Sherlock ! Tu mérites une médaille ! Ironisa froidement ce dernier.

Harry fit le lien : _accident d'ascenseur_ , _décès_ … Son visage devint blême.

-Oh putain un fantôme.

Il perdit connaissance.

A son réveil il avait la lame d'un couteau logée près de sa gorge. Epouvanté, il poussa un hurlement de terreur. Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa à nouveau.

-Oh non ! Pas encore ! fit la voix qu'il reconnaissait désormais comme étant celle de Tom Riddle tandis que la silhouette du jeune homme se volatilisait sous ses yeux comme balayée par la lumière vive.

La chambre redevint, silencieuse et Harry retomba mollement sur son oreiller.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **(1): viser un document c'est le marquer d'un visa (sceau, signature ou paraphe apposés sur un document, pour le valider)**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**_


End file.
